The present disclosure relates to a motion contents generation. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method of generating motion contents by selecting a certain motion information from plural pieces of motion information, and setting motion speed at which motion designated by the selected motion information is performed.
Generally, there is an art of generating music for motion by selecting motion mode and using tempo function corresponding to the selected motion mode. Specifically, the tempo of the music is adjusted according to the tempo function corresponding to the motion mode selected by a user.
Generally, the tempo of the music is adjusting using the tempo function corresponding to a predetermined motion mode regardless of the type of motion even if there are plural types of motions. The tempo of the music is adjusted only by the predetermined motion mode. Therefore, the number of the generated contents are limited to the number of motion modes regardless of the types of the motions.